


five times love was inevitable, and one time he made it happen

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiseki no Sedai are assassins (and one very, very good middleman).</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times love was inevitable, and one time he made it happen

I.

Akashi, though not very tall, is a very successful assassin. He's skilled in every which way, but his favourite is stalking his target until he knows their routine, then disposing of them in a quiet place.

He's just done throwing someone off a bridge when he turns to go home and runs straight into a cute brunette about his height. Normally, he'd do a free job on the side and get rid of him, but he can't really make himself do it. The poor thing is trembling in fear and can't say a word; his wide eyes are locked on to Akashi with an intensity that's almost unnerving.

So instead of disposing of him, for the first time Akashi finds himself taking someone home.

(He shoves Furihata in the back of a cab, and he's still staring at Akashi by the time they get back to his apartment. He's still staring when Akashi strips off his black clothes and reveals a plethora of weapons, stops staring when Akashi makes them beef steaks and onion rings.)

Furihata talks when Akashi sits next to him and pets his hair, explains in a quiet tone of voice what just happened. 

He keeps Furihata in his apartment for a week after that, makes sure his mind is full of nothing but Akashi and his voice and his hands; makes sure he monopolizes him so fully he can never think of betraying Akashi, and at the end Furihata kisses him first. Akashi's pretty sure this isn't a job anymore.

II.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, doesn't bother with much preparation. When he wears a suit and stands up tall, he looks a million bucks. He always wears black, which contrasts his hair and eyes nicely. Sometimes he's the forward, aggressive playboy coming on to someone. Sometimes he's the meek guy just out of college who feels insecure about his height. 

No matter who he is, he gets his targets to come with him. He has a private booth in his favourite restaurant; near the exit to the shop, without cameras or suspicious eyes. He pretends his friend is drunk after they're dead, and he dumps their corpses in the acid at the nearby autojunkyard. Everything is easy.

Afterwards, he comes back and the restaurant is closing. His suit jacket comes off and ends up on the restaurant floor; his hairties are lost forever. No matter who he is, he always gets upstairs and becomes himself again. He wraps his arms around Himuro and kisses his neck; confesses his sins.

Himuro always hums quietly and stirs whatever meal they're having that night. He pets Atsushi's hands where they're resting on his hips.

They eat together, Murasakibara rests his head in Himuro's lap. 

He forgets his sins.

III.

Aomine isn't like the rest of the agency. At least, he doesn't like to think so. Most of them use tools and he can too, but he prefers to get up close and personal. Aomine relishes the feeling of wrapping his hands around someone's neck and crushing their windpipe until they're not breathing anymore.

It's no shock to him when he gets caught; it happens often enough when he loses himself in a job, but it's a shock when there's a gun pointed at him and the flash of a camera going off a few times with the threat of it being sent to every police office in the country.

He disposes of the body and goes home with the stranger. He introduces himself as Imayoshi, says he already knows Aomine's name, and ties him up so he can't run away. He never thought he'd get blackmailed into this position.

They talk all night though (Imayoshi has been watching him a long time; has even employed him once or twice and watched a live video feed. Aomine thinks he's a little weird) and get to know eachother. 

Aomine's not exactly the least twisted stick in a bag of pretzels, either. When Imayoshi unties him, Aomine has his hands around his pale neck within seconds, and that god damn smile still isn't gone. Imayoshi frustrates him to no end. He spends three hours in that position, interrogating Imayoshi about himself, and eventually he just loses it.

He feels the same tingle in the pit of his stomach he always does before a kill, but his brain stops talking to his body, and instead of trying to kill him, he leans down and kisses Imayoshi. 

Maybe he could keep him around.

IV.

Kise's the most pleasant assassin they have. As a rule, most assassins are pleasant to a certain degree to avoid gaining such a reputation that everyone in the known world would avoid them. (And it helps to have friends).

But Kise takes it above and beyond, without issue or remorse. Underneath all the pleasantness he really is a nice person, but he's less airheaded and more sly than anyone takes him for. He's strong and fierce and above all, determined.

Kise's not trying to kill anyone when he runs into Kasamatsu for the first time. In reality, he's grocery shopping and trying to decide which loaf of bread to buy. They go for the same one, argue a little, and Kise agrees Kasamatsu can have it if he lets Kise come over for a sandwich.

Kasamatsu agrees, glares at him, and takes him home. Kise is unbothered by Kasamatsu's grumpy disposition, is impressed by his sandwich making skills, and falls in love with the smile he gets for his compliments.

In his head, he's already planning dates.

V.

Midorima though, he doesn't do jobs often. He takes the hard ones; the political leaders in their fancy cars showing off the prowess they've gotten through dirty means.

He's in a foreign country one summer, wearing his black suit under the hot sun, with his rifle disassembled into a large briefcase held in his left hand. There's a meeting of unworthy men this afternoon, and he intends to pick them off one by one.

He sets up shop in an empty building with a good view and ticks the men off on his mental list. All of them, except the perky assistant that bounces in every which way throughout the entire meeting. Midorima gets sick of it in the end and shoots him with a sleeping dart. He passes out exactly 30 seconds later in front of the window. 

Midorima poisons every single one of them with ease and packs up easily; crosses the road to the building, steals the perky assistant and dumps him in his hotel.

He doesn't explain much, but Takao is bright.

That day, Midorima gains a new assistant. He never gets rid of him again.

(Not through lack of trying; he fires Takao seventeen times before he gives up. Takao seems to sense him giving in, and they move in together. Takao is a force of nature.)

+I.

"Hello," Kuroko says when he sneaks up behind a bulky redhead trying to get into his appartment complex. The redhead jolts and spins around at the speed of light, staring at Kuroko like he's a heart attack waiting to happen. "Is there a problem?"

He's just gotten back from a meeting with Midorima, and he just wants to go home and sleep for a week. Kuroko does research, finds them new contracts and buyers who try to get out of paying. It's a tiring job. It's easy to shove the stranger aside with a well placed hand motion and open the door.

There's a lot of noise from behind him, and lot of explaining, and it's nice he's so energetic. Maybe he can make him cook dinner.

"Shush," Kuroko tells him when the stranger lets the door fall closed. "And go on a date with me."

His tone brooks no argument, and the stranger watches him go with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Kuroko doesn't wait for things to come his way. He takes them.


End file.
